Stay with me, please?
by just-being-true-to-myself
Summary: 'Stay with me, please? I don't want to be on my own, I don't want to be away from you. He keeps coming back and hurting you, and hurting me so that he can hurt you and I'm so scared and I don't want to be alone and I don't want him to hurt you and I don't want him to…' Rizzles! rated M for further chapters!
1. Chapter 1

It's not a guest room, its Jane's room. It has been for years now. It screams Jane the second you walk in. From the smell of her raspberry body spray to the miss matched pyjama set strewn at the end of the bed, to the way the bed has been messily made. None of it says Maua Isles any more, but Jane Rizzoli. Without a doubt Jane sleeps in that bed more often than she sleeps in her own.

She can't explain the need to be near Maura ever since the incident with Hoyt. Even though he's dead, she needs to be in close enough proximity to the doctor to be able to protect her. Not just from him, but from anything that hurt her. So for the last 2 months, Jane has been living in Maura's guest room just down the hall from Maura's own room, and that's been enough for her.

She still sees his face in all of her dreams; some of them end with Hoyt dead at her hands. These are the better ones. Others aren't so true to the events that played out all those weeks ago. In her worst nightmares she sees Maura lying on the hospital bed, unable to move, to help herself as he takes a scalpel to her dress. She's bound to the bed next to her and is totally helpless to the blonde M.E. She tries to scream but finds her voice is gone. She struggles against the restraints that keep her to the bed but Mason sees her and quickly sets the taser onto her, rendering her in the same state as Maura, stuck watching as he slices though her bra. They both know what's coming next and as he pulls the scalpel over her underwear, a stray tear leaves Maura's eye. It's as though she's resigned herself to the knowledge that he's going to rape her then kill her, and it breaks Jane's heart to see her that way. Just as he's about to rip the scalpel through the doctors throat, she wakes up

It's always the same, night after night. Only this time she feels the need to make sure Maura is still there, that she's ok. She gets up and slowly makes her way down the hall towards Maura's room tip toeing as not to wake her. She gets to the door and carefully opens it, just enough to be able to thee the doctors silhouette under the covers of her bed. Just as she goes to turn back to her room she hears a muffled cry come from the behind the door. She turns back and re opens the door to find the doctor stretched out across her bed, covers thrown from her and breathing heavily. Jane watches silently as she thrashes around the bed as though trying to free herself from something.

Jane watches her helplessly until she stops. It's only then that the detective notices that she's almost completely naked. She has been watching her best friend throw herself across her bed while only wearing frilly turquoise underwear. Just as this realisation hits her, the doctor begins to wake. Jane knows she should go, but can't bring herself to move, she's frozen on the spot watching as Maura slowly lifts herself to a sitting position, trying to control her breathing. She noticed Jane there the second she woke up, but can't bring herself to acknowledge the fact, scared that she'll go away. Just as this thought enters her head, she sees Jane slowly begin to turn.

'Wait…' she whispers across the room so quietly that she doesn't know if Jane has heard her. But she has, she's stopped in her tracks. 'Please' is the only thing that Maura can bring herself to say at this moment. Jane turns around again and looks across the room to see the doctor close to tears. She instantly walks towards the bed and sits on the edge. She doesn't know what to do next and she's not sure that the doctor is even aware of the fact that she's almost naked at this moment in time; she looks too terrified to have any type of awareness other than Jane's presence.

'Maura what's wrong? Honey talk to me' and that's all it takes. Maura lunges forwards towards Jane and holds onto her for dear life while the sobs shake her entire body. The detective just sits there holding her and whispering comforting words into her hair. It's a while before the doctor loosens her grip in Jane; she leans back slightly and looks deep into her eyes. 'You can tell me anything, just please don't cry' she whispers to her as she wipes away the tears from her face.

'Stay with me, please? I don't want to be on my own, I don't want to be away from you. He keeps coming back and hurting you, and hurting me so that he can hurt you and I'm so scared and I don't want to be alone and I don't want him to hurt you and I don't want him to…'

'Shhh, I'm ok' she cuts her off. 'He's gone now and he's never going to hurt either one of us ever again, I promise. I'll stay here as long as you need me too, I'm just down the hall, remember?'

'No I don't want you to stay down the hall anymore' Maura says forcefully.

'Oh, ok. Well I'll go back to my apartment tomorrow and I'll just come by every now and agai...'

'NO!' Maura almost screams. 'I want you to stay here, in my bed with me. Please Jane don't leave me I don't know how I'd even begin to cope if you weren't here and I just need…'

'Maura, I won't go anywhere if you don't want me too, of course I'll stay here with you' Jane smiles down at the doctor who has visibly began to calm her heaving chest. 'but don't you want to put on some clothes before I do? I mean I don't mind but maybe you wouldn't want me to be so near to you when you have hardly anything on'

At that moment Maura realised that she has next to no clothing on her, but by now it's a little too late, she's already tackled Jane tonight, what harm could it do if Jane sleeps next to her like that? Without a word, Maura moves over on the bed and pulls Jane over with her. As she pulls the covers over them both, she places a small chaste kiss on Jane's cheek.

'Thank you' she says quietly as she turns to face the opposite direction, a small smile pulling at the edges of her lips. Jane just lies on her back in a shocked silence. 'Aren't you going to come closer to me?' the doctor asks in an uneven voice, and without hesitation Jane is behind her, holding her tightly around the waste as she spoons into the back of her.


	2. Chapter 2

A sigh of contempt escapes the doctor as she wakes still in Jane's arms. Neither one has moved an inch since Jane got into bed with her last night and she has never felt more secure in all her life. Thoughts of Jane begin to flood her brain, the idea of waking up like this every morning not sounding at all unpleasant '_the spooning position, common in the beginning of relationships. It can show lust and the need to be near someone'_. She stops her train of thought immediately. Why is she linking her connection to Jane to that of two people in a relationship? _'Oh god, what am I getting myself into?' _

She slowly peels the detectives arm away from her and gets up from the bed. Jane instantly feels the cold in place of where Maura used to be and opens her eyes just in time to see the doctor creeping towards her closet.

'Where are you going?' she asks, knowing full well the answer.

'I need to find something to wear, it's really cold out here' she replies with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

'Then come back to bed, I'll keep you warm, I promise' Maura looks at her with a hint of worry on her face. 'Come one Maura, its 7:30 on a Saturday don't make me get up yet, please?' Jane gives her that smile that she knows she won't be able to say no too.

'Oh ok, but just for another half hour, you know I'm an early riser Jane, and staying in bed for much longer than that will disarrange my natural body clock' she says while climbing back into the bed and Jane's arms.

'Ok Dr Isles, I won't keep you here much longer, I'm just not ready to let go of you yet, y'know?'

'Yes I understand, it is incredibly comforting knowing that you are in my bed with me, did you realise that last night was the first time we ever slept together in my bed?'

'Yeah, we need to do that more often' Jane answers with the hope of one day it won't be just sleeping and spooning, but she'll at least get to kiss the beautiful woman wrapped up in her arms. 'The beautiful half naked woman' Jane thinks to herself. A small smile tugging at her lips at this thought, it's quickly yanked away by the realisation that she's totally taking advantage of her best friend in order to get what she wants. Oh god, she's just as bad as half of the guys her and Maura talk about all the…

'Jane, stop thinking about everything and just relax. And don't tell me you're not over thinking anything and everything right now because I know that you are. Your body has tensed and you're breathing increased followed by a huge decrease. All signs of stress and distress. If you continue with this I may have to find a way to take your mind off of all the things you have whirling away up there' Maura turns in the embrace and is now facing Jane, her face inches from that of the detectives. She can feel her breath on her face as she stares into her eyes trying to figure out what's going on in her head.

Suddenly the realisation that her naked upper body is pressed up against Jane in her red sox jersey hits her, as well as the fact that her bare legs are entangled with the detectives. Her breath hitches and this doesn't go unnoticed by the detective.

'You ok Maur?' Jane asks gently against the M.E's lips, noticing the shiver run through her body. She smiles to herself thinking that maybe the doctor is having the same kind of thoughts that she is… maybe Maura wants this just as bad as she does. She's so engrossed in her own mind that she doesn't even notice that Maura's running her hands down her back until she lightly cups her backside. Now it's her breath that hitches as a shallow moan escapes her throat making Maura chuckle seductively to herself.

'I think I should be asking you that detective Rizzoli' Maura whispers in her ear and Jane shudders as her breath tickles her neck. Maura places a soft kiss to the back of Jane's ear as she runs her hands back up her body until she has reached her upper back. She begins to swirl the tips of her fingers all over the detective in soft, small circular motions that instantly relax Jane. 'better?' she asks softly while studying the detectives face for any signs of discomfort or awkwardness. She finds none.

'mm hmm' is the only reply Jane can muster up. She feels as though she's floating just from her touch.

'good, I hate seeing you all wound up like you were just then. Do you want to talk about it? You don't have to of course, but in my expert opinion as your own personal doctor' Jane eyes her up with a lopsided grin, 'I believe that by telling me what's bothering you right now I may be able to help you' Jane opens her mouth as she is about to drop the entire blame on Hoyt when… 'And don't you dare blame this on everything that happened with Hoyt, because I know the signs of your distress when he is the source of this discomfort, and this was totally different. This was something that I've felt coming from you for months, maybe even years now but have never been able to pick up on the signs. So come on, out with it'

Jane if left with the smaller woman in her arms as she's being held in hers with the expression of a trout out of water. She has no idea what to say, but clearly lying isn't the way to go with this. But neither is the truth. '_How am I supposed to tell her that I've been in love with her for years when she's half naked in bed next to me? Oh god what the hell am I going to do now? Language Jane'_ she smiles at the last piece of her though, she's even trying to clean up the language in her mind for Maura. '_Just do it Rizzoli. She's giving you the perfect opportunity here, just suck it up'_

'Maura, I lo…' she gets interrupted by the doorbell. Typical, just as she is about to declare her undying love, someone gets in the way. They both ignore it, and Maura gives Jane an encouraging look as Jane musters up the courage once again to tell her how she feels. But just as she opens her mouth to speak, the doorbell sounds again, this time accompanied by frantic knocking. Before she has time to register what's happening, Maura is on her feet with a look of huge disappointment while searching for a robe of some sort.

'Who is at my door at 7:48 on a Saturday morning? I'll be right back, please just hold that thought, please. I'll be back in no more than 5 minutes, I promise!' she runs out of the room and down the stairs as fast as her feet will carry her. The faster she gets this person away the faster she can be back in bed with her Jane. '_My Jane? Yes, my Jane. And after today I'll be hers. God I hope she says what I think she wants to say'_

She reaches the door and opens with such force she surprises herself, but not nearly as surprised as she is by the woman on the other side.

'Mother' she almost whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

'Hello Maura. Aren't you going to invite me in?' is Constance's cool reply, oblivious to the shock and anger in her daughter's voice.

'Oh um, of course, come on in. May I ask what are you doing here? It's been months and you haven't even called, not once, not even after everything that happened' Maura spits at her mother. This is the first time Constance has ever seen her in this state of anger towards anyone, let alone her.

'Well why do you think I am here? I'm here to check that you're alright after the minor incident with one Charles Hoyt that I believe you were referring to juts moments ago' her voice is totally even, not showing any emotion, real or fake.

'Mother that was 2 months ago, why are you here now? You've done nothing to help my recovery over the passing weeks, and as for 'minor incident'? Are you out of your mind?! He almost raped and murdered me while Jane was forced down and made to watch. He almost killed her too. The only way to save us both was to kill him. See this scar on my neck?' Maura pauses and points at the scar Hoyt left her, shaking as her anger takes over her. 'This is going to be with me for the rest of my life as a reminder of how close I came to not only losing my own life, but the life of the most important person in my world. It may fade as the years go by, but it will always be there, and you know what else it'll remind me of mother? The fact that you weren't there at all for me, as per usual, so say what you came to say and leave; I don't want you in my home'

Constance looks to Maura with only disgust in her eyes. 'How can you call that woman the most important person in your world? She put you into that position in the first place. And where is she now? Probably out there putting her life as well as so many others on the line again just to prove a point, I don't want you hanging around with that woman Maura. She is no good for you'.

Jane can hear this entire conversation transpire from the hallway at the top of the stairs, after hearing what Constance has to say she slowly and quietly makes her way down the stairs but stays out of sight, not wanting to intrude but wanting to be there in case Maura needs her support. What she hears next is not what she was expecting at all…

'No mother, Jane is upstairs, in my house, in my bed. where she belongs. Jane is the only person who has ever cared for me enough to stand up for me, to risk her own life for me, and I would do it for her in a heartbeat. Jane and her family have been the one constant in my life for the last 5 years and I plan on them being there for the next 50 years. Jane is my family and always has been since the first day we met. She's cared for me more in that time than you have in my entire life. How dare you come into my home and tell me who I should or shouldn't have in my life? A life that you have next to no part in might I add. Now you've said what you came here to say, you've seen me and I am fine, I would now like for you to leave'

Maura's voice is low, almost a growl towards the end of her speech. The only response Constance can give her is the look of a deer in the headlights and she steps backwards away from her daughter.

'Very well, I shall leave you now, have a good day' she quietly chokes out on her way through the door, embarrassment evident in her voice. As Maura turns to go back to the bedroom, she sees Jane leaning on the back of the sofa.

Jane can't contain herself, she feels like she might explode at any moment with pride for her best friend. Not only has she finally stood up for herself to her mother, but she has stood up for her honour too. Maura walks over to Jane smiling and wraps her arms around her waist. Jane cooperates at once and pulls Maura even closer to her so that not even air can pass between them. Neither one knows how long they've stayed that way, just silently holding each other, neither of them care, just the feeling of home as they draw patterns on each other's backs.

'Tell me' Maura whispers softly into Jane's ear. Jane pulls away slightly and looks into her eyes, trying to tell her everything she's feeling without words. 'You can tell me anything Jane and I'll still be here' Maura encourages.

'I love you Maura. It's taken all this time for me to realise it, but I love you… no… more than that, I'm in love with you.' A stray tear leaves Maura's eye. She's dreamt of this moment for so long and it's finally here. She reaches her hand up to cup Jane's face, trembling the entire way until she finally makes contact with her cheek. She's barely even touching her, but the shockwaves run straight down her arm directly to her heart. She feels like it might have stopped for a moment even though she knows that it's physically impossible.

Everything that she's ever wanted is at the tips of her fingers, Jane is right there in front of her with a panicked look on her face, but she can't bring herself to move her hand any further, she can't feel any of her body any more, she's gone numb. Sensing she needs to say something she begins to try and string together a sentence, but nothing seems worthy of explaining exactly how she feels. Before she even knows what's happening she's lifted her other hand to completely cup Jane's face and has pulled her down towards her own. They're so close that she can feel her breath on her lips. She places the gentlest of all kisses on the edge of the detectives mouth and tries to pull away to see her reaction, but before she has the chance Jane has pulled her impossibly closer and kisses her with more passion than she thought was possible. She deepens the kiss and entangles her hands in the detective's hair making sure she doesn't pull away.

They go on like this until the need for air is too much. Jane pulls back slightly, not sure whether her dizziness is down to the lack of oxygen or kissing Maura. She looks down into the most beautiful eyes she has ever seen, 'I love you so much Maur, so, so much' she says as she tries not to cry.

'I love you too, I always have. Please stay, please don't ever leave me' Maura pleads with Jane even though she shows no signs of ever moving away from the embrace they share.

'Never, I will always be here with you. I'll never leave you Maura, you are never going to be alone again, and this I promise you' Jane chokes out. The lost look on Maura's face and her glassy eyes are too much and she can't contain her tears any more. 'What's wrong sweetie? Isn't this what you want? Please say something' she begs her.

'I never want you to be gone. Please don't ever leave me. Don't leave me' she cries out as Jane holds her tightly.

'Maur, baby, I'm not going anywhere. I swear it to you, I'm not going' she whispers into the blondes' hair while rocking them back and forth on their feet.

'But you can't swear it. You never asked for Hoyt to come along and take you away, what's stopping anyone else from taking you from me? I couldn't do it Jane! I just couldn't go on without you! I dream of it every single night and every time he takes you away from me. I can't do it Jane I just can't d…'

'Shhhh like I said last night, he's dead now. And no one else is coming to get me, no one is going to come and get you either. They're just dreams baby; they're just dreams' Jane whispers to her as the sobs wrack the doctors' entire body. She's shaking beyond belief and Jane isn't sure how she's holding herself up. Just as this thought enters her head, the blonde's legs give way under her and Jane tightens her already rib crushingly tight hold on her to support the doctors weight.

Slowly she pulls one arm down from her waist to just below Maura's knees and lifts her up. Maura unconsciously places her arms around the detective's neck and allows her to carry her back up the stairs towards the bedroom where she places her onto the unmade bed. Jane climbs in after her and pulls the doctor towards her so that she is almost all the way on top of her with her head resting on her chest.

'I like this' breathes out Maura. 'I can hear your heartbeat. I can feel how alive you are. Can I stay like this, please?' she asks in such a fragile voice that Jane couldn't refuse her even if she'd wanted too.

'Of course you can baby, you can stay like that for as long as you need' Jane's soothes as she strokes Maura's hair away from her face and down her back.

'Thank you Jane, for everything. This is not how I had planned for today to go' whispers the M.E into her chest.

'It's perfect the way it is. You and me, we're going to get through all of this, together. I promise you' Jane replies to her in a sleepy voice.

'ok, can we sleep now? I know this is going to disrupt my entire sleeping pattern but I think it will be worth it. Last night was this first time I've slept for 5 hours without disturbance in months, all because you were there, and I think we both need to catch up on some sleep now' she says as she yawns into the detectives neck. Watching her eyes flutter closed with a look of happiness on her face.

'Course we can, I'hm so tired I could sleep for a lifetihm' she struggles out, quickly trying to glance at her best friend who has already fallen asleep with her head buried into the crook of her neck. She lets herself go with a smile on her face and thoughts of her future with this gorgeous woman.

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews so far! please leave more, ope to constructive criticism... or compliments!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains themes only suitable for adults!**

* * *

She looked down at the figure lying across her body sleeping peacefully. She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, 18:32. She slowly began to wriggle from under the honey blonde trying not to wake her but at the same time knowing she should. She looked calmer than she had in months and she would hate to have to take away that serenity, luckily she didn't need too.

Just as Jane made her way to her feet, Maura began to rouse from her sleep, a smile pulling at the edges of her mouth.

'Good evening sleeping beauty' Jane husked at her, her own smile evident even in the semi darkness of the room.

'Have I been asleep for long? What time is it?' the doctor asked in an equally husky voice from sleep.

'It's just gone six thirty, so we've slept for about 10 hours'

'Oh my god, we must have been more exhausted than either of us thought previously, how long have you ben awake?'

'Not long, about 5 minutes maybe? I had to use the bathroom' smiled the detective as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

'Well that was quick', mused the doctor.

'What was?' asked Jane, confused and intrigued at the same time.

'Your trip to the bathroom…' the doctor spoke sheepishly, waiting for the realisation to hit her.

'Oh yeah, the bathroom, I'll be right back' Jane giggled as she walked towards the adjoining bathroom.

'I can't believe you forgot that you had to go to the bathroom. You're an idiot' she almost shouted jokingly to Jane.

'Yeah well you make me forget a lot of things, especially when you're lying in bed just wearing a half opened rope and underwear' Jane added playfully as she walked back into the room.

'Hmm, I wonder how much I could make you forget without the robe. Or the underwear for that matter…' she said it so matter of factly that Jane wasn't sure if she was serious or not. The doctor couldn't help but stifle a giggle at the detectives' hopeful face.

'Well the image on its own is doing things to me right now' replied Jane with a hint of arousal in her voice.

'Hmm…' was Maura's only vocal reply. As Jane stood at the foot of the bed watching, the doctor slowly rose to her feet, pulled on the ties of the robe and let it all over her shoulders to pool at her feel.

Jane had seen her in this half naked state the night before, but this was different. This time it was intentional and it was for her. Maura slowly walked over towards Jane and stood on her toes as she whispered in her ear 'I'm going in the shower now. I want you to be waiting for me when I get out.'

And with that, Maura turned and walked towards the bathroom leaving Jane frozen on the spot, slightly shaking with anticipation. The detective could hear the water running from the shower and it took everything that she had to keep herself from calm.

* * *

Jane was lying on the bed when the water stopped. She held her gaze on the bathroom door in anticipation, not knowing what she was going to see coming out of there, but knowing that whatever Maura was wearing, or wasn't wearing she would look absolutely gorgeous.

The door slowly opens and Maura walks into the bedroom with her hair cascading over her shoulders and her breasts gently swaying with each step she takes. Jane watches closely as she makes her way towards the bed, beads of water still covering her naked body.

Jane's breath hitches at the sight of Maura wearing nothing but her sexiest smile. The sexiest smile she has ever seen in her entire life on the most beautiful face she has ever seen, on the most gorgeous body she has ever seen. Maura climbs onto the bed and straddles Jane's waist.

'Are you sure you want this?' she asks while looking deep into the brunettes eyes. Jane simply nods, knowing her voice would betray her. Maura's smile grows impossibly bigger as she leans down and gently presses her lips to the detectives. All of Jane's nerves slowly evaporate as a new wave of emotion sweeps her body, love. She feels total love and adoration for the woman on top of her kissing her. She sighs into the kiss, giving herself completely to Maura.

The doctor pulls away slightly and looks into her eyes needing some sort of added reassurance that this is truly what the detective wants. When she sees no sign that anything is wrong she begins to slowly run her hands up Jane's waist in slow circular motions. Jane lets out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding at the feeling of the doctors' hands running over her body.

Maura drags her nails gently back down the woman's ribs towards her hips and back up again. She repeats the action a couple of times before tugging the jersey up her abdomen clearly signalling to Jane that she wants it off. Jane sits up instantly and drags it up and over her head and throws it to the floor besides the bed, leaving her in just her black boy shorts and purple bra.

Maura takes is the sight before her as she gently caresses the newly exposed flesh, searching with her fingertips for the places that make the detective shiver. She wraps her arms around her back and unclasps her bra, watching as the brunette shrugs the garment down her arms and discards it to the floor next to her jersey. She shivers slightly as the cool air hits her already hardened nipples.

The honey blonde rakes her eyes over her best friends' breasts before bringing her hands to cup them at an achingly slow pace. She begins to massage them in her small hands before gently tweaking her hard nipples, rolling them between her thumb and index finger.

A shallow groan escapes Jane's throat and the doctor instantly latches her mouth back to that of the detectives in an attempt to be closer to the woman she loves. Jane reacts with another stifled groan and Maura continues her assault on her breasts with her hands. Without warning, the doctor breaks away from the kiss and begins to shower Jane's neck with licks, nips and soothing kisses eliciting even more moans from the detective. Maura slowly moves down her chest to her breasts. She slowly kisses around the swell of flesh before licking the crease on the underside and moving up to circle the hard nipples then gently blow them. She sucked each nipple in turn noting Jane's head has gone back as she moans at the manipulations. As she had one nipple in her mouth, her hands would caress the other leaving Jane panting and moaning underneath her.

Maura senses her need for more and runs her tongue between her now lovers breasts, lower across her abs and down towards her mound. The honey blonde runs her nails down the brunette's thighs to her knees and gently pulling them apart. As she slowly lowers herself nearer to the detectives' most private area, she feels her muscles tense under her hands.

'Just relax Jane' she coos as she looks up into her eyes, noticing the worry in them instantly. 'It's fine honey, just lie back and enjoy it' she whispers reassuringly while smiling up at her.

'I've never done this before, not with a woman anyway. Well obviously I've done this before just…'

'Shh baby, it's fine, just relax and take it, you don't have to do anything. Let me make you feel good' Maura cuts off her ramblings as she slides back up the detectives body and kisses her sensually. Jane just nods her head yes and Maura begins her decent back down her body.

'No, stay up here with me, I want to see you' Jane whispers as she pulls at Maura's shoulders bringing her back to eye level once more. As Maura gazes deep into her eyes she allows her right hand to wander down Jane's body towards her sex. As she reaches the small tuft of hair Jane's back arches asking for more from the doctor.

The blonde slowly pushes her fingers through her folds and begins to tease the sensitive flesh with the tips of her fingers, touching every part of her centre but avoiding touching her where she knows she wants it the most. Jane whimpers at the touch and bucks her hips trying to get Maura to at least graze her clit.

'No Jane, keep your hips on the bed, I promise it will be worth it when I get there' whispers Maura into her ear before taking her lobe into her mouth and sucking it suggestively. Jane groans in frustration as she begins to circle her clit, being careful not to touch it just yet and moves her hand lower towards her slit as Jane moans. She lifts her head and looks into Jane's eyes as she feels the how wet the detective is. Maura's eyes close and a slight growl leaves her and Jane smiles, knowing what has the doctor so worked up.

'You do this to me all the time, you only have to look at me to get me in this state' she whispers into the doctors' mouth as she goes in for a kiss. With this new piece of information Maura surges a finger into Jane's centre. Jane moans of pleasure get stifles by the blondes' mouth and she slowly pushes her finger in and out at an aching pace. Jane's hips begin to buck into her hand in a steady rhythm as she pants out breath after breath.

Maura breaks away from the kiss so that she can look into Jane's eyes. She's so overwhelmed by the amount of love and trust she sees directed towards her that she pulls out her finger almost all the way, and adds another, eliciting a long groan from the detective.

'Please, more' she pants as she stares into the doctors eyes trying to portray what is she wants exactly.

'More what baby, tell me what you need' Maura encourages her while quickening the pace of her fingers.

'You, more of you, please. More fingers' Jane struggles out. Trying to focus on keeping her eyes open and on the beautiful woman's on top her. Without hesitation Maura slips in a third finger and begins pumping them in and out of her hot core hard and fast.

'Yes, please don't stop. Baby keep going, you feel so good' Jane chants over and over, as if these are the only words she knows. Maura feels her walls tighten around her fingers and roughly begins circling her clit with her thumb. Jane's hips fly off the bed pushing her thigh into Maura's core, pulling a long moan from the doctor. She pushes her back down with her legs and begins to grind her own core against Jane's thigh, knowing it wouldn't take long for her to orgasm. The added touch sends Jane over the edge, screaming Maura's name over and over and bucking wildly into her hands, never once taking her eyes from her lovers. Watching Jane come pushes Maura unexpectedly to her own climax.

'Fuck, Jane' Maura begins to scream, the end stifled by the rough kiss Jane is forcing to her lips. Slowly she stops rocking and begins to pull her fingers from Jane's centre.

'No stay there. I need to stay close to you for just a few more seconds' Jane rasps into the doctors' mouth as she kisses her softly. 'That, you, were amazing Maur. I love you so much' she whispers between kisses.

'I've never felt so connected to anyone in all my life. That was the most amazing experience I have ever had, I love you with everything that I am Jane' Maura breathes her reply, still unable to speak properly. Jane smiles and pulls her impossibly closer. Maura rests her head in the crook of Jane's neck, exhausted from her climax.

'You can move your hand now if you want to. I know we've slept all day but I could honestly seep for weeks after that.' They both giggle at Jane's words and Maura raises her head to capture the brunette in a light kiss as she pulls out of her. Jane groans as the mini aftershocks pulsate through her body and Maura can't help but smile into the kiss. She breaks away from the detectives lips and brings her still wet fingers to her mouth and cleans them with her tongue one by one, groaning as she gets her first taste of the woman she loves.

'That was the sexiest thing I have even seen' Jane whispers into the doctors ear before pulling her down to taste herself on her lovers tongue.

'Well I can do it again for you tomorrow if you'd like?' the doctor teases as she rolls over to lie at Jane's side before curling up into her, resting her head on her chest.

'Hmm, I think I'd like that' Jane replies sleepily. 'You could even taste it properly tomorrow' she teases back to an almost sleeping Maura.

'Hmm that sounds really good' Maura smiles as she looks up at Jane. The detective leans down and places one last kiss to the blondes' lips.

'Good night Maura' Jane yawns as she falls into sleep.

'G'night my love' Maura replies just as her eyes close for the last time that evening.

And for the first time in weeks, neither one had a nightmare that night.

* * *

**Not too sure how i feel about this chapter, please leave feedback on any improvements that could be made for future reference! ****Thank you!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait for this one, there's been an unfortunate and sudden death sudden death in our family that has rocked us all, so please bare with me!****Thank you!**

* * *

Maura was woken by the soft sunlight coming through the bedroom window. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking at the beautiful face lying beside her. Jane, the goddess like woman she had made love to last night was soundly asleep. She breathed so soft next to her, eyes still shut the doctors' heart skipped a beat. Her dark hair cascaded over her bare shoulders, framing her. She stayed there for a moment, just watching her sleep; lips slightly parted, she felt warm breath on her face. Maura slowly moved her hand, and brushed over Jane's cheek with her thumb; her skin was so soft. The detective's eyes flickered slightly, and slowly, she opened them.

'Sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you' whispered Maura, slightly annoyed with herself that she had woken her up from her beautiful sleep.

'It's ok' she said smiling, 'I get to see you now', and with that, she leaned her head closer, kissing Maura tenderly on her cheek.

Maura moved her hand to cup her cheek, and moved close enough to kiss her lips lightly. Jane smiled, as she opened her eyes, creeping closer to the M.E, kissing her passionately. With a playful flick of her tongue, Maura broke the kiss. Jane opened my eyes, breathless, intoxicated by their sweet kiss.

Jane watched her as Maura got up, out of bed, the white sheet falling off her back, allowing the detective to see her naked body. Her hair flowed down her back, as she walked over to the bathroom. She lay there for a moment, watching her walk through the bathroom door. When Jane was sure she was in, she quickly got out of bed, and walked quietly to where she was standing.

Holding her from the waist, Jane kissed the back of her neck, breathing her scent in. She was perfect in every way imaginable; a timeless beauty that was one of a kind. Maura watched her in the mirror, kissing her neck, as she slowly moved her hand up to hold the taller woman's' face, bringing her around to kiss her mouth.

She placed her hands on Jane's cheeks, slowly shifting them down her body; to her shoulders, breasts and then finally coming to a standstill on her hips. Jane moved my arms around her neck, never breaking the kiss. Finally, after what seemed like forever, they broke apart. Maura grinned at her, and Jane could tell her mind was thinking something. She recognised that look from last night.

'What are you thinking babe?' she asked, already knowing the answer to the question.

'Well...' she paused smiling at Jane, 'I was thinking, how about you mentioned last night that maybe I could taste you for real this morning' the doctor replied seductively while wrapping a stray curl around her finger.

'Hmm, that sounds good to me' the detective replied huskily, arousal already evident in her voice.

Maura gave her a small kiss, and the playfully ran off towards the bed. She heard Jane's soft footsteps from the bathroom come into the room where she was. Without saying a word, she got onto the bed and straddled Maura's waist. The blonde leaned back on her elbows, and watched her, as she scanned her body. She leaned forward and their lips met. They kissed deeply for a few minutes, until Maura could feel Jane's arousal evident on her lower abdomen. Maura flipped them so that she was on top, Jane's legs would themselves around Maura's waist as they kissed lovingly.

They stayed that way for a while. Maura could feel Jane's heart beating fast against her chest, which made her heart race even more. The blonde ran my hands up, and back down, feeling the soft skin on her fingertips. Jane breathed in deep, and Maura could feel her start to let go. She stopped kissing her, only for a moment to catch her breath. Before she had even taken two breaths, Jane had leaned forwards and caught a nipple in her mouth and had started working her tongue over Maura's nipples. Short flicks of the tongue turned into soft sucks, and playful kisses. The M.E's breath caught in her throat; it felt so good. She opened my eyes, and watched her. Jane noticed, but never took her gaze away, still playing with Maura's nipples. She held held her back tight, running her fingertips up and down over the detective's body. Jane brought her lips up to Maura's once more, and gave her a kiss, as she lay herself down back down. She swept her hair away from her flushed face, and just watched Maura breath deep.

Maura smiled at her, holding her close, a wave of love and other sensations cascading deep within her body. Maura took the lead, and placed a hand on Jane's knee, as she let them fall apart so the doctor could move close to her. She kissed her lips gently, and moved onto her nipples, just as she had done to hers moments ago. She curved her tongue over the soft mounds of her breasts, circling over her erect nipples. Jane's fingers weaved through her hair, as she started to suck and nibble at them. Her legs wrapped around her body again, pulling Maura closer. She gave her peaks one last kiss, and moved up, kissing her lips.

Maura grinned at her, and with a sly look, began to leave a trail of soft, wet kisses from her cheek, over her breasts and onto her hips. Maura could feel the heat beginning to rise in her face and between her thighs. She dragged her hands over the detective's body, holding her at the hips. She lifted her slightly, and began to kiss the top of her sex. Jane looked down, and saw that Maura was on her knees, bending down to get at her, her ass in the air. She was so sexy just like that, looking at Jane deeply. She hover's her mouth over Jane's mound, never breaking eye contact with the brunette.

"Tell me what you want, I want to hear you say it" she whispered.

"I want your mouth all over me" Jane said in a slight growl. And with those words, Maura started kissing the inside of Jane's thighs. She could feel Jane becoming hotter and wetter beneath her. Her lips moved over every inch of her lover, her tongue following after. Then, her hot, wet tongue slid through Jane's folds. Up until this time, she had kept quiet, let the feeling build up, but she had to let it out now.

Jane moaned with pleasure as she started circling her tongue over her clit. Her lips wrapped around it, and started to suck, as her tongue still flicked over it. The detective let out a noise again. She could see Maura watching her, smiling, although her mouth was preoccupied. Jane swept the hair out of her face again, and met her gaze. The intensity of the moment was sending their hearts racing, pulsing though their entire bodies. Maura started to move her tongue downwards, flicking over Jane's opening, and across the whole of her wetness. She got faster, her tongue more forceful, building up the pleasure Jane was getting. It felt like electricity was running through her veins, and she could feel the pulsing of her clit as she got closer to climaxing. With one last suck of her clit, Jane exploded in a wave of ecstasy, whispering her lovers name over and over. Maura sucked her through her orgasm, then released it, and licked over it, sending secondary shocks through Jane's entire body.

Jane opened my eyes, and looked down at her, still trying to catch her breath. Maura's chin rested on her stomach, as she just watched her recover.

"You are so beautiful when you come. It's so sexy" Maura smiled.

Jane held her cheeks, and brought her up to meet her lips. She kissed her deeply, flicking her tongue over the blonde's, tasting herself in her mouth. They lay there for a while, small kisses interrupting their speech.

'Baby... 'Jane whispers, hesitating and touching Maura's cheek with her fingertip. 'You've made me feel so many feelings I haven't felt before. So many new sensations, I can't even begin to describe. I'm just not sure I'm going to be able to make you feel that way.'

Bringing her finger up to Jane's lips and holding it, gently stopping her speech, Maura hushes her. With a slow motion, she pushes a little tuft of beautiful dark hair from her forehead. 'You don't need to worry about that sweetie, when you're ready you'll know what to do. It's instinctual, and we both know that you have great instincts. I love you Jane, and seeing you like that makes me feel amazing anyway.' Maura smiled reassuringly at Jane, and kissed her softly as a confirmation that she wasn't expecting anything back.

The detective eased up instantly at the words from the doctor. 'Thank you, I really mean that.'  
The detective smiled back at the doctor and kissed her again. 'So, how many women have you been with?' Jane asks casually.

'Including you?' Maura replies while thinking to herself for a moment. 'Why do you want to know?' curiosity peaked, she looks into the detective's eyes waiting for a reply.

'I'm just interested! Ok I'll start, I've been with 14 guys… and 1 woman' Jane winks at the last part of her sentence. 'Now you go!' she urges the doctor.

'Ok, but promise me you won't say anything when I tell you?' Maura asks, suddenly shy.

'I promise, even if it's 500 of each I won't judge or say anything! I love you whatever' Jane says honestly.

'Ok, I've slept with 27 men and 12 women… 'Maura tells Jane quietly.

'Is that it? I thought it was going it be this huge number then! Maura that's kind of what I expected from you, honestly. You're not exactly shy when it comes to these things! Why were you so hesitant to say it?' Jane asks as she takes hold of Maura's hand. Maura rolls off of her and rests next to the detective before letting out a sigh.

'You're just not usually so upfront about it, and you're number is more than half mine, I thought you might look at me differently' she whispers to Jane.

'I could never look at you in any way other than the way I do now. I look at you and I see a smart, funny, beautiful, caring ad wonderful woman in front of me, and that's what I'll always see. Ok, now we got that on out the way, you hungry?' Jane asks trying to change the subject after getting a little mushier than she usually was.

'No, I already ate, but I'll make you breakfast if you like?' Maura teased as she got up from the bed and put on Jane's red sox jersey that had been abandoned the ground the night before. 'You can grab one of my robes if you like; it's a little chilli out of that bed.'

Jane looked at Maura with a huge grin plastered across her face, 'we're getting better at these jokes Dr Isles' she says as she gets out of the bed and wraps herself in the robe Maura had been wearing the previous day and followed her down to the kitchen.

'get used to it, I'll be joking around with you a lot more now that we've crossed a certain barrier' Maura states matter of factly.

'I have no problems with this what so ever!' Jane replies enthusiastically as they work around each other in perfect sync making breakfast together.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
